


Wisdom Teeth

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [84]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Honesty, Kissing, Wisdom Teeth, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula gets her wisdom teeth out and recruits Ty Lee to take care of her after.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Ty Lee’s phone rang in the middle of dinner with her family and eight pairs of eyes dug into her.

“We don’t have phones at dinner,” Ty Lee’s mom said as Ty Lee fished into her pocket and pulled out her phone. 

“I have to take this,” she said, seeing that it was Azula calling. 

“Ooh Ty Lee is it your girlfriend,” one of her sisters said. 

“Yes it is,” she said, getting up and picking up the phone. 

“Simp,” her sister said as she left the room. 

“Hey ‘Zula,” she said, once she was out of earshot.

“Hey Ty. I was just calling to wonder about your availability to do me a certain favor,” Azula said on the other end of the line.

“I’ll do anything,” she said eagerly. 

Azula chuckled. 

“I’d make a point not to accept tasks before you know what they are,” she said. 

“It doesn’t matter what it is ‘Zula. I’ll do it for you,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula smiled at her girlfriend’s eagerness on her end of the conversation. 

“If I were to hypothetically get my wisdom teeth out, would you look after me while I was high on the medicine they give,” she asked. 

“I would love to do that,” Ty Lee said, nodding even though Azula couldn’t see. 

“Also I’m outside of your house if coincidentally you were having a really boring dinner and wanted to drive around with me instead. Maybe do some _other_ activities…” 

Ty Lee looked at her living room window and saw the headlights of a car flash.

“One second I just need shoes!” 

“Okay, I’ll be here.”

Ty Lee hung up and ran back into the kitchen. 

“Going with ‘Zula, be back soon, love you all, bye,” she said quickly and sped off before anyone could say anything. 

Sticking her feet in the first pair of slippers she found, Ty Lee ran out the door, down the driveway and towards her girlfriend’s car. 

“Hey Ty,” Azula said when she wrenched open the door. 

“Hi ‘Zula I missed you,” she said, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. 

Azula lifted a hand to cup her face and deepen the kiss, running her tongue along the inside of Ty Lee’s lip. 

Ty Lee opened her mouth invitingly, and Azula slipped her tongue into her mouth. 

Ty Lee let out a small moan and reached forward to place her hand on Azula’s chest.

They heard a pounding coming from the house and pulled apart reluctantly. Looking back, one of Ty Lee’s sisters was banging on the living room window and gesturing aggressively for them to drive away. 

Azula chuckled, placed her hand on Ty Lee’s leg, and started up the car, driving away. 

“So when are you getting your wisdom teeth out,” Ty Lee asked as they wove down long, dark small town backroads. 

“I said it was hypothetical,” Azula said.

“Okay. Hypothetically, when would you get your wisdom teeth out?”

“Hypothetically, tomorrow morning,” Azula said nonchalantly.

“What?” Ty Lee said loudly.

“Does that mean I should repeat myself or explain myself,” Azula asked. 

“Explain please. Why didn’t you say anything before? What if I wasn’t free tomorrow,” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula shrugged. 

“It cropped up unexpectedly,” Azula said. 

“Nothing is unexpected in your life,” Ty Lee protested. 

“Don’t ask too many questions. Are you free tomorrow,” Azula asked. 

“Well yeah,” Ty Lee said. 

“Great,” Azula said, pulling into a secluded lot. “Care to move this party to the back of the vehicle?”

Ty Lee giggled and nodded.

“Why do we do this in a car when you have a whole empty house,” Ty Lee asked as she slid into the backseat and Azula pulled her onto her lap. 

“If we were in my bed you’d never let go of me afterwards long enough for me to return you to your family,” Azula teased.

“Would that be such a bad thing,” Ty Lee asked as she leaned forward. 

Azula just hummed as she pulled her into a kiss. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning at 11 am Ty Lee pulled up outside of Azula’s house and called her. 

Ty Lee didn’t usually like to drive. She preferred letting her girlfriend transport them everywhere. 

There was a certain pleasure that she drew from sitting shotgun in Azula’s cerulean custom convertible with the top down while her girlfriend kept a hand on her for the whole world to see they were together. 

Azula wasn’t one for gestures of intimacy in public but she seemed particularly touchy in her car.

However, she had secured special permission to use her fathers car for the day. 

Azula walked out in sunglasses and a sweater with sweats which fit her in a way that still almost made Ty Lee’s jaw drop. The Gucci logos all over her didn’t help the situation. 

“Morning gorgeous,” Ty Lee said when she got in the car.

“Oh please. This is my surgery outfit,” Azula said, leaning over to kiss her lightly before leaning back in her seat and pushing her sunglasses onto her head. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing,” Ty Lee said, pulling off of her street. “What are the sunglasses for,” she asked. 

“It just felt right,” Azula said, sitting regaly. 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. 

“Do you know how many things you aren’t supposed to do after this procedure,” Ty Lee said as she drove to the dental clinic. “Because I just looked it up this morning and it’s a lot!’ 

“Brushing teeth, rinsing, eating really hard foods or spicy foods, sucking on a straw,” Azula listed, counting off on her fingers.

“Smoking,” Ty Lee added pointedly. 

Azula chuckled. 

“I don’t do that anymore,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Mmhm,” Ty Lee hummed, skeptically. 

“I quit,” Azula said. 

“Okay,” Ty Lee replied. 

“You know what else I can’t do,” Azula asked. 

“What’s that?”

“Kiss,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee bit her lip and looked over at her girlfriend. 

“Don’t worry, it’s only for 24 hours or so and we can get a few good kisses in beforehand,” Azula said jokingly. 

“That’s not what I’m concerned about,” Ty Lee said.

“What’s concerning you?”

“That I won’t be able to stop you from doing what you want when you’re loopy.” 

“Oh,” Azula said, pausing thoughtfully. “You can always chi block me,” she suggested. 

“I’m not going to beat you up after you have surgery,” Ty Lee said, exasperatedly. 

Azula patted her thigh comfortingly. 

“I think I’ll listen to you,” she said. 

“What if you don’t,” Ty Lee said. 

“I asked you because I trust you,” Azula said. “I trust you to take care of me in my most vulnerable state and I know you’ll do a very good job,” she said, reassuringly. 

Ty Lee took a deep breath. 

“Ty,” Azula said, drawing her attention out of her head and back to her. “You’re the best, and only, person in the world I would say is suited to do this.”

Ty Lee nodded and grabbed Azula’s hand.

“How long does the surgery take?”

“Under an hour,” Azula said. “And I refused to allow them to knock me out so I’m just going to get nitrous so I can watch.”

“You want to watch them cut into your mouth,” Ty Lee asked, horrified. 

Azula shrugged. 

“What, do you want to join?”

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee exclaimed as she pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. 

“What?” Azula asked, turning to her. 

Ty Lee raised her hand and brushed Azula’s jaw. 

“I don’t want to see you in pain. Usually I would offer to just hit anyone who wants to hurt you,” Ty Lee said. 

“Aw, come here,” Azula said. She reached over Ty Lee’s seat, unbuckled her, and scooped the girl onto her lap. 

“Eek!” Ty Lee squealed as she was transported over to Azula. 

Now straddling her in the passenger seat, she pressed her forehead against Azula’s. Azula reached up and held her face. 

“It’s only a little surgery Ty,” Azula said. “It’s going to be funny.”

Ty Lee nodded. 

“Can I have some kisses,” Ty Lee asked. 

“Of course,” Azula said with a smirk, pulling Ty Lee’s face towards hers. 

Ty Lee kissed Azula with a surprising passion that took her by surprise for a brief moment before she pushed back with the same fervor. 

Their lips moved against each other fiercely as Ty Lee reached her hands down to grab the sides of Azula’s sweater.

Ty Lee bit down on Azula’s lip eliciting a groan as she moved her head down to kiss her neck. 

“Ty we can’t have sex in this parking lot right now,” Azula gasped out, holding the back of her head. 

Ty Lee whined and pouted as she pulled away. 

Azula chuckled. 

“Come on we’re going to be late, which isn't as much of an issue for you but it will be one for me.”

Ty Lee nodded and Azula pressed one more kiss against her lips that Ty Lee leaned into. 

“Look,” Ty Lee said giggling. “We fogged up the window.”

She reached over and traced a heart on the window and wrote “T + A” in the middle. 

“You’re such a sap,” Azula said, kissing her neck. 

She pushed the door open and the girls slid out of the car. Azula pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes. 

“It’s not sunny,” Ty Lee said as she locked the car.

Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s hand and pulled her towards the building. 

“I can wear whatever I want,” she said. 

“It’s as if you want to come off condescending and rude,” Ty Lee said. 

“Do you think I’m condescending and rude,” Azula asked her, brushing her thumb over Ty Lee’s hand. 

“Of- of course not,” Ty Lee stuttered. Small soft gestures from Azula still had the ability to shut her brain down entirely. 

Azula smirked. 

“That’s all that matters,” she said. 

They entered the building and Azula went to the window of the secretary and pushed up her glasses. Ty Lee had to admit that it made a statement, it was a potent power move. 

Ty Lee tried to go sit down on the waiting area but Azula pulled her into her side and wrapped her hand around her waist. 

Ty Lee leaned into Azula’s side as she talked with the receptionist about insurance and her appointment. 

“Do you have someone to drive you home,” the old woman asked. “You won’t be able to operate a vehicle at least for a few hours. You also need someone to watch you for a while afterwards.”

“Yeah, I will do both,” Ty Lee said. 

The receptionist looked up from her papers at Ty Lee. 

“Ok,” she said. “Would you mind hanging around after she goes in so someone can brief you on what she’s going to need?”

“Of course,” Ty Lee said. 

“Usually it’s an adult,” the receptionist added. “A parent?”

Ty Lee looked at Azula uncomfortably. 

“Ty’s going to be great,” Azula said forcefully, rubbing her side. 

“I don’t doubt that,” the receptionist said with a shrug. 

“Wonderful,” Azula said. 

“You can sit down and fill out these forms, the doctor will be out in a minute.”

Azula took the clipboard that was handed to her and she sat down on a soft chair. Ty Lee sat next to her. 

“What’s that form for,” Ty Lee asked, peering over her arm. 

Azula flipped through the sheets but before she answered the door opened. 

“Azula? We’re ready for you,” a nurse called. 

“Can you fill this out,” Azula asked, offering the clipboard to Ty Lee.

“What is it?” She asked again. 

“You just need to decide whether or not I should be unplugged if they make me into a vegetable,” Azula said cheerily, standing up. 

“What?” Ty Lee asked loudly, grabbing her sleeve. 

Several people in the waiting room turned and stared. 

Azula looked back at her and chuckled, before fishing out her phone and insurance card. 

“I’m kidding,” she said, causing the panic to wipe off of Ty Lee’s face. 

“Oh,” she said quietly. 

“You just have to put information from this card onto there, plus stuff like my address and date of birth. I assume you know those,” Azula asked with a smirk. 

Ty Lee nodded, still not letting go of her sleeve. 

“Don’t you dare become a vegetable,” she said, her voice cracking. 

“Ty it’s oral surgery,” Azula said softly. 

Ty Lee chewed on her lip. 

“And you better not mess up that insurance stuff,” Azula said. “If I have to pay for this out of pocket it’s coming out of your birthday fund.”

Ty Lee nodded. 

“And I want to take you to Fiji.”

Ty Lee’s eyes lit up. 

“Fiji?”

“See you soon,” Azula said, trying to pull her arm away. 

Ty Lee grabbed Azula and pulled her into a searing kiss.

After a few seconds Azula pulled away blushing. 

“Other people,” she murmured, stepping away dazed. 

“Go on now,” Ty Lee said giggling, waving her away with her clipboard. “Go get your teeth cut out.”

Azula walked into the office and followed the nurse, still fuzzy from the kiss. 

Meanwhile, Ty Lee sat and looked at Azula’s phone and insurance card as well as the forms. 

She started to fill out what she understood. 

Azula’s name was easy, as well as her date of birth, her address, and the current date. So was all of the stuff she could mechanically copy off of the insurance card.

Then Ty Lee reached the hard questions. 

“How am I supposed to know her primary care physician,” Ty Lee murmured, flipping the insurance card over and over hoping it would magically appear on there. 

She decided to skip that question and come back later. 

The next sheet was medical history. Ty Lee didn’t know if Azula’s family had a history of high blood pressure or if any of her immediate relatives had high cholesterol. 

“Don’t you need this before the surgery?” Ty Lee asked, walking up to the receptionist. 

“She’s just getting prepped now, so if you could fill it out quickly that would be good.”

Ty Lee looked down at the form and back at the receptionist who sighed.

“How about just allergies? Is she allergic to anything?”

Ty Lee began to panic. How could she not know these things about her girlfriend? Why didn’t Azula fill out this form herself? Why hadn’t the nurse given her time to do so before calling her?

“Can I please just talk to her,” Ty Lee asked. “I don’t think she’s allergic to anything.”

“Only family allowed in pre-op,” the receptionist said. 

“Well what if they kill her because I didn’t know she was allergic to penicillin?” Ty Lee said, anger creeping into her voice. 

“It probably won’t happen,” the receptionist said. 

“You’re staking her life on probably?” Ty Lee asked, over this conversation. 

In two steps she’d moved past the receptionist and into the actual medical office. 

“Azula,” she called. 

“Hey,” the receptioned yelled after her. “Get out of there!” Ty Lee ignored her.

“Ty?” She heard her girlfriend call from a room. 

Ty Lee opened the door to see Azula sitting on a chair across from a doctor. 

“What’s going on,” Azula asked confused, swapping the legs that she had crossed, a sign that she was perturbed.

The doctor and her girlfriend looked at her expectantly. Ty Lee blushed. 

“I was wondering if, uh, you were allergic to anything?” Ty Lee asked, holding up the forms. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do it. We don’t have to go to Fiji,” she squeaked, her voice breaking. 

Azula chuckled and broke into a soft smile, unable to stay annoyed. 

“Come here,” she gestured.

Ty Lee walked over slowly. 

Azula took the form out of her hand gently and scanned it. 

“The answer to all of these is no,” she said, handing it back. 

“That’s what I thought,” Ty Lee said really quietly. 

Azula squeezed her hand. 

“Don’t you think you would know if I had an allergy or life threatening conditions or took any medications,” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Ty Lee said, still speaking quietly. “I also couldn’t do some of the insurance stuff, I’m really sorry. Who’s your primary care provider?”

Azula nodded and rubbed her hand. 

“Don’t worry about it. I also was kidding about your birthday fund if that’s what’s stressing you out. I already have tickets to Fiji,” Azula said with a smile. “Just send a picture of these to my secretary at the company, her number is in my phone, and stop stressing. Go get yourself some food and come back soon, okay.” 

Ty Lee could tell Azula was being uncharacteristically soft for her benefit and was a little embarrassed that her girlfriend, who was the one undergoing surgery, had to calm her down. 

“I love you,” Ty Lee said as she turned to leave. 

“See you soon Ty,” Azula said with a smile.

“Wait, miss,” the doctor said. 

Ty Lee turned around. 

“Why don’t we just go through post operative caretaking right now,” she suggested. 

Ty Lee turned around and walked back. 

“Ty, meet Dr. Lin. Dr. Lin, this is Ty Lee,” Azula said. 

“Nice to meet you Ty Lee,” the doctor said. “You’re a very good friend to take care of Azula after her procedure.”

“Girlfriend,” Ty Lee corrected automatically. 

The doctor raised an eyebrow. 

“Well then I better do a good job and get her mouth back to you in mint condition,” she said. 

Ty Lee’s eyes bulged and she blushed and looked down. Azula had pretty much the same reaction. 

The doctor chuckled. 

“Why don’t you take this,” Dr. Lin said, handing Ty Lee a sheet of paper. “Read it over while I take out the teeth.”

“Sure,” Ty Lee squeaked before leaving the room for good and shuffling very quickly back into the waiting room. 

She sat down quickly, scanned the papers to Azula’s secretary, and buried herself in the bullet points.


	2. Chapter 2

The next hour passed really slowly for Ty Lee. She read the page three times, she walked to the nearby Starbucks and got herself a drink, she peed twice, and she reached the end of her instagram feed before she was called back into the office again. 

“Ty Lee,” a nurse called. 

She shot up and bounded over to the woman.

“Is she done?”

“Follow me please,” the nurse indicated.

Ty Lee trailed her down a hallway, much deeper into the office than she had gone the first time. 

“How did the procedure go,” Ty Lee asked.

The nurse shrugged. 

“Absolutely standard except she kept trying to direct the doctor.” 

Ty Lee chuckled. 

“That sounds like ‘Zula.”

“She’s in that room,” the nurse said. “We’re just tracking her vital signs for a few minutes and then you should be good to go.”

Ty Lee nodded and entered. 

Azula was sitting in a bed examining something in her hand. Her head was swollen with her mouth slightly ajar. 

“Hey, how are you feeling,” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula looked up at her and her expression broke into one of pure joy.

Ty Lee’s heart swelled. Usually Azula kept her feelings so guarded it was hard to tell where anyone stood. Even though Ty Lee knew how Azula felt about her, it was still hard to see from her face sometimes. 

Not now, however. Now, Azula was waving her over with her eyes lit up. She was so excited, she reminded Ty Lee of a puppy. 

“Hey Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty,” she slurred. “Come here.”

Ty Lee walked towards her and smiled softly. 

“I’m round,” she said, a little spit dripping out of her mouth which Ty Lee could see was stuffed with gauze. 

“Here let me get that,” Ty Lee said, reaching forward and gently wiping the side of her mouth. 

“Thank you baby,” Azula said, grabbing her wrist. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

Ty Lee froze before nodding and grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“That’s right baby,” Ty Lee said happily. “And you are the best girlfriend ever too!” She had always wanted to use pet names with Azula but she always sensed they made the girl uncomfortable. 

“Kiss?” Azula asked. 

“Not right now,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula pouted.

“What do you have here,” Ty Lee asked, pointing at Azula’s hand. 

“Oh!” She said, remembering. 

She held up a small clear container for Ty Lee to see. Her wisdom teeth clicked around inside of it.

“It’s my teeth!” She exclaimed. “Do I have any left?”

She opened her mouth wide and tipped her head back, causing a piece of gauze to dislodge. Ty Lee quickly reached into her mouth and grabbed it before she choked and pressed it back into place. 

Azula blinked at her. 

“What did you do,” she asked, giggling. “Did you poke my uvula?”

“Don’t worry about it ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “It was just a small piece of gauze.”

“Did you save me?” Azula asked with a smile. 

“Maybe,” Ty Lee replied with a smirk. “Perhaps you’re in my debt now.”

Azula raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I she,” she said, slurring her words a little. 

“Do you she?” Ty Lee asked, jokingly. 

“Don’t mock me,” Azula said indignantly. 

“Never,” Ty Lee replied, sincerely. 

“Good,” Azula said, squeezing her hand. 

“Alright, she’s good to go,” said the nurse who had been standing in the corner. “Did you read the sheet?”

Ty Lee nodded. 

“Ready to go home?” She asked Azula. 

“Will you come,” Azula asked. 

“Of course,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s arm and hoisted herself up before noticing she was still attached to a pressure monitor. She yanked a few times on the cord before Ty Lee placed a calming hand on her shoulder indicating she should wait to get it taken off. 

“Will you stay over,” Azula asked. 

“If you want,” Ty Lee asked. 

“And again tomorrow?” Azula asked again. “And again and again and again?”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows but before she could ask what that meant the nurse came to take Azula’s pressure cuff off. 

“Don’t forget to give her the painkillers before the pain actually kicks in,” the nurse said, handing Ty Lee a small container with pills. “And she might be tired very soon but be sure to watch her if she sleeps with the gauze.”

Ty Lee nodded. 

“Let’s go,” she said, leading Azula out of the room and back to the waiting area. 

“Wait,” Azula said as they passed the receptionist. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her sunglasses, slipping them on. 

Ty Lee chuckled.

“What are you laughing at,” Azula asked, as Ty Lee walked her out of the building and towards her car. 

“How cute you are,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula giggled again. The noise made Ty Lee want to pick her up and just hold her and never let go. It was pure and precious and genuine. 

“You’re cute,” Azula said. 

“Thank you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said with a smile, opening the car door for her. 

Azula slid in and looked at Ty Lee expectantly. 

“What?” Ty Lee asked as she buckled her in. 

“More compliments?” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee grinned and kissed her on the head. 

“You did so good in the surgery,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula blinked at her. 

“I didn’t do it,” she said. “Dr. Lin did!”

Ty Lee smoothed her hair and closed the door before walking around to the driver's seat.

“It’s just an expression,” Ty Lee said. 

“Oh,” Azula replied, taking out her teeth again and shaking them around. “I’m hungry,” she complained. 

“I can make you something blended,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula made a face. 

“How about some ice cream? Are you excited to eat ice cream when we get back?” Ty Lee asked, driving out of the lot. “After wisdom teeth surgery you can eat lots and lots of ice cream!”

“Ice cream?” Azula asked. “Father says I can’t eat ice cream.”

“Ozai is in prison,” Ty Lee said. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Right,” Azula said. “In that case I want strawberry ice cream.”

Ty Lee looked over at her to see Azula staring intently at her. 

“You don’t like strawberry ice cream that much,” Ty Lee said. 

“It’s your favorite,” Azula said, matter of factly. 

“But you’re the one that’s down two teeth,” Ty Lee pointed out. 

“I want you to eat ice cream with me,” Azula said. 

“I’ll eat any flavor,” Ty Lee reassured her. 

“Well I want strawberry,” Azula said, crossing her arms. 

“Ok ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “We’ll eat strawberry ice cream.”

Azula smiled at her. 

“Do we have it at home,” Azula asked. 

“I’m sure you have some at your house,” Ty Lee said, turning onto Azula’s road. 

Azula giggled.

“What? What’s funny?” Ty Lee asked

Azula shook her head and just giggled harder. 

“Tell me,” Ty Lee whined. “I wanna know!”

“Can I ask you something,” Azula asked. 

“Sure,” Ty Lee said. 

“Do you know how much I love you?”

Ty Lee hit the brakes a little too hard as she almost missed a stop sign in front of her causing Azula to jerk forward.

“You love me?” Ty Lee asked, looking at Azula. 

“No need to murder me over it,” Azula said, flipping her hair back, a litte spit dribbling out of her mouth again.

“You…” Ty Lee said. “You’ve never explicitly said that before.”

“We’ve been together for a long time,” Azula said, starting to giggle again. 

“Yes we…” Ty Lee said trailing off. Remembering to drive and parking her car outside of Azula’s driveway. 

“Can you come get me?” Azula said, folding her hands in her lap. 

“You seem to be perfectly capable of getting yourself,” Ty Lee said, cocking her eyebrow. 

“But I want you to get me,” Azula said. 

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

“Just come over here and take care of me! What am I paying you for,” Azula commanded but she was unable to keep the lopsided grin off of her swollen face. 

Ty Lee giggled, got out of the car and walked over to Azula’s side. 

“You don’t pay me at all,” Ty Lee said. 

“I pay you in affection,” she said, holding out her hands.

“Does ‘Zula wanna be taken care of like a little baby,” Ty Lee teased, unbuckling her. She was greatly enjoying the way her girlfriend was acting. 

“Your baby,” Azula said as Ty Lee helped her out of the car. 

“That’s right,” Ty Lee said. “I’ll take care of you baby.”

Azula leaned on Ty Lee heavily as they walked to the house. 

“Are you okay,” Ty Lee asked, concerned. 

“Of course,” Azula said as Ty Lee opened the door and walked her through onto the couch. 

She sat down hard and pulled Ty Lee down with her. 

“Can I make you a meal smoothie,” Ty Lee asked. 

“I’m okay,” Azula said. 

“Do you want some ice cream,” Ty Lee asked as Azula wrapped herself around her. 

“Hmm yes,” she said, moving as close to Ty Lee as she could. 

“Careful, careful ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, trying to avoid knocking against her face. “Let me actually get you the painkillers too.” 

“Mmk,” Azula said, lifting her legs onto the couch.

“You have to let me go,” Ty Lee said. 

“No,” Azula replied, letting her eyes flutter shut. 

“Please,” Ty Lee said. “You need to eat something cold and take the pills and maybe get an ice pack for your swelling.”

“Sounds good,” she said, trying to smirk with her swollen face.

Ty Lee bent down and kissed her head. 

“Come on, please,” Ty Lee said. “Let me take care of you.”

“Take care of me then,” Azula said. 

“I can’t do it sitting here,” Ty Lee pointed out. 

“Okay,” Azula said, making no moves to get up. 

Ty Lee sighed and ran her hand down Azula’s side, eliciting a cute, contented noise that sounded almost like a purr. 

She slid her hand under Azula’s legs and pulled her across her lap. Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s neck.

“You smell good,” she said as Ty Lee adjusted her hold on her. 

“Thank you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, making sure she was holding her tightly before she stood up, carrying Azula. She began walking towards the kitchen. 

“I want a Ty scented candle,” Azula said. “Then I could smell you all the time.”

Ty Lee giggled.

“That sounds dangerously close to you wanting to torch me,” she said. 

“No,” Azula said firmly. “I just want every room I’m in to smell like you.”

“Aw ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, putting her down in a kitchen chair. 

“This house smells too much like sadness and pain and not enough like you,” Azula said, letting her fingers trail along Ty Lee’s shirt as she pulled away from her. 

“I like how it smells,” Ty Lee said as she began grabbing things from all over the kitchen. “It smells like you and you’re my favorite person!” 

“Maybe it could smell like both of us,” Azula said as Ty Lee slid a bowl, a glass and a pill in front of her. 

“Here you go,” Ty Lee said, sitting next to her. “Please take the pill and then we can celebrate you conquering the teeth.”

Azula picked up the pill and turned it over in her hand. 

“Wait,” Ty Lee said. “I forgot you still have gauze.”

“Oh yeah,” Azula said, opening her mouth and spitting out two bloody wads of gauze. 

“Gross,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula shrugged and wrapped them in a napkin from the stack on the edge of the table

“You should move in Ty,” she said.

Ty Lee stared at her as she pushed the pill into her mouth, grabbed the glass and poured some water into her mouth. She tossed her head back, swallowed, and looked back at Ty Lee to see that she was still speechless. 

Some water dribbled out of Azula’s mouth and Ty Lee picked up a napkin to dab it away. 

“Well?” Azula said. “Say something,” she demanded. 

“You’re high,” Ty Lee said. “Eat your ice cream.” 

“You live with eight other people in a house half the size of this one,” Azula said, picking up the spoon. She scraped a little strawberry ice cream onto the spoon and held it up.

“My family,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula held out the spoon towards Ty Lee’s mouth. 

“Open,” she instructed. 

“It’s yours,” Ty Lee said. “I have my own.”

“Open,” Azula repeated. 

This time Ty Lee complied and Azula carefully inserted the spoon into her mouth. 

“Is it good?”

Ty Lee nodded. 

Azula got some more and put it in her own mouth this time. 

“Not bad,” she said. 

Ty Lee picked up her own spoon and started eating. 

“I’m serious,” Azula said. 

“We’re still in high school,” Ty Lee said. 

“It’s not a high stakes position,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. “I just…”

“What?” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula giggled and brought her palm up to cup Ty Lee’s cheek, rubbing it slowly with her thumb finger. 

Ty Lee blushed. 

“I have so many things floating around in my head that I want to say but I’ve never told you so I’m wondering if there was a reason,” Azula said as she continued to stroke her face. 

Internally Ty Lee groaned. Of course her girlfriend would be the only person in history to fight the ultimate truth serum that was endodontic drugs. 

“I can’t sleep when you’re not there,” Azula said, finally. 

“You can’t?” Ty Lee asked. Azula shook her head.

That was a shock to her. Azula had never complained about any real problems to her, ever. Sure, she grumbled about stupid people or the weather or school, but her mental health was a very hard topic for her to broach. 

“Do with that information what you will, I guess,” Azula said, taking her hand back and continuing to eat her ice cream slowly. 

“No wait,” Ty Lee said. “Please elaborate.”

Azula tilted her head to the side. 

“My head is just clearer when you’re around, that’s all,” she said. 

“Aw ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “I don’t think anyone would miss me if I spend a few more nights a week here.”

“Good,” Azula said. “I’m done,” she announced. 

“Gauze,” Ty Lee said, taking the packet of clean gauze out of pocket. 

Azula opened her mouth wide and tipped her head back. 

“Me?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula nodded her head. 

“Fine,” she said, quickly popping two fresh rolls of gauze into her mouth. 

Azula closed her jaw and looked at Ty Lee, blinking for a long time.

“Tired?” 

Azula nodded. 

“Should we take a nap?”

Azula nodded again.

Ty Lee grabbed the bowls and put them in the sink before walking back to Azula and pulling her chair out. 

Azula slid out of it and grabbed Ty Lee’s hand. 

“Want to hear something funny,” Azula asked as Ty Lee led her upstairs. 

Every time Ty Lee took a step and tugged her arm Azula squeezed down tighter on her fingers as if she would let go. As if she could ever let her go. 

“I’d love to,” Ty Lee said.

“What if you lived here and your clothing was here and we could share,” Azula giggled. “One day I could just show up to school looking like a stick of cotton candy and you can wear something stiff and red!”

Ty Lee inhaled sharply. That was the cutest thing she’d ever heard Azula say. It was eye opening to hear what actually went through her girlfriend's head when it was unfettered by fear, stress and inhibition. 

“I’d like that,” Ty Lee said as they reached Azula’s room. 

Azula turned to Ty Lee and smirked as the girl closed the door. 

“What?” Ty Lee said. 

“Less do something fun,” Azula said, grabbing Ty Lee but the collar of her shirt and pulling her in. 

“You just slurred the word “let’s” because of a buildup of saliva inside of your recently surgered mouth,” Ty Lee said, gently removing Azula’s hand from her. 

“And,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. 

“And maybe you should sleep off the drugs first,” Ty Lee said, tilting her head to the side. 

“I’m not tired,” Azula said. 

“You just were,” Ty Lee asked, confused. 

“I wanted to get you up here,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. 

“That’s my thing!” Azula said. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Maybe,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “How about you borrow one of my habits and indulge in a long daytime nap. After we can watch a movie maybe? Or eat some under seasoned soft food?”

Azula scrunched up her nose and Ty Lee pecked her on it. 

“Please?” Ty Lee implored. 

“If you say so,” Azula sighed and unzipped her sweater, revealing a lacy bra and nothing else underneath. She pulled down her sweatpants and Ty Lee was greeted with the sight of her girlfriend's butt in a matching thong as she twirled around.

“Change your mind,” Azula said in as sultry of a voice as she could manage, dragging her fingers down her side.

“N-no,” Ty Lee said. “Nap time…”

“My eyes are up here,” Azula said, drawing Ty Lee’s attention back up to her face. 

“Okay that actually makes it easier,” Ty lee said. “You’re like a little chipmunk!”

Azula sighed and grabbed her pajama shirt from her bed, pulling it over herself and crawling under the covers. 

She patted the bed next to her.

Ty Lee stripped and got in next to her. 

“Wait,” Ty Lee said, grabbing another pillow and sliding it underneath Azula’s head to elevate it, like the paper had instructed. 

Azula nodded and closed her eyes.

Ty Lee lay in the bed watching her. She also kept an eye on the time to ensure she woke her up every 20 minutes so she didn’t choke. 

“Closer,” Azula murmured. 

“What?”

“Come closer,” Azula said. 

She slid over on her pillows leaving enough space for Ty Lee’s head if they lay flush against each other. 

Ty Lee complied and wrapped her arms around Azula’s torso. 

Azula inhaled deeply and smiled a little. 

“Smells like Ty,” she said drowsily. 

“Sleep well baby,” Ty Lee whispered, taking advantage of potentially her last opportunity to use the pet name before Azula was lucid. 

“Love you…” Azula said before nodding off. 

“I love you too.”

Ty Lee watched the sleeping face of her girlfriend next to hers and watched the rise and fall of her chest until she was sure she was sleeping deeply. 

Being so close to her for the first time that day, Ty Lee noticed makeup. It was odd that someone would put that on for surgery but it did seem like something Azula would do. 

Carefully extracting a hand, Ty Lee reached up a finger and wiped off some of the concealer underneath her eye, revealing dark eye bags. 

She let out an involuntary inhale. 

“Oh ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, pulling her closer. 

She really hadn’t been kidding about not sleeping well. 

“I guess that accounts for the sunglasses too, huh?” Ty Lee whispered to her sleeping girlfriend. “Well don’t worry because I’m here now.”

“Good,” Azula murmured. 

Ty Lee’s eyes shot open, startled. 

Azula wasn’t sleeping, she was actually wide awake and angling her eyes towards her. 

“I thought you were…”

“My father taught me how to breathe like you are asleep or slow down your heart like you are practically dead,” Azula said with a shrug. “I wanted to see if you would talk to my unconscious form. This seems like a good opportunity and I was not disappointed.”

“You’re too clever for your own good,” Ty Lee said, rubbing her side. 

“I know,” Azula said with a grin. 

“Go to sleep! I command it!” Ty Lee said. 

“Okay okay,” Azula said, closing her eyes again.


End file.
